Garurumon
Garurumon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Champion Level Animal Digimon. In Digimon Adventure-Adventure 02, he is voiced by Kirk Thornton (English) & Mayumi Yamaguchi (Japan). Evolution * Baby - Punimon * In-Training - Tsunomon * Rookie - Gabumon, Elecmon * Champion - Garurumon * Ultimate - WereGarurumon, ShadowWereGarurumon * Mega - MetalGarurumon Special evolution * DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) - Greymon + Garurumon = Kimeramon * DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) - Garurumon + Wizardmon = WereGarurumon * DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) - Angemon + Garurumon = Paildramon * DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) - Bakemon + Garurumon = Pumpkinmon Description Garurumon is a large, wolf-like beast with periwinkle fur (white on the underparts) and dark blue stripes. He has heightened strength and predatory instincts, enabling him to take out an enemy with speed and accuracy, making him highly feared by other Digimon. However, he is very intelligent and can become a reassuring companion. His virus form is black with white stripes, and is commonly referred to as BlackGarurumon (canonically so in Rumble Arena 2). When modified by the X-Antibody, he has less ornate fur, a more realistic appearance, and large spikes on his back. Abilities Garurumon can run quickly, and his forearms have strong claws. The feather-like hairs on his back can be energized and used to attack. He can breath both fire or ice at his opponents. Attacks * Howling Blaster (Fox Fire): A blast of blue fire. * Slamming Attack (Body Blow): Energizes the feather-like hairs on his back, and leaps into a rapid spin, rushing into his opponent. * Subzero Ice Fang (Freeze Fang): A freezing bite. * Wolf Cry: Sends out a sonic howl. * Ice Wall: Creates a wall of ice. Appearances Digimon Adventure Gabumon first digivolved to Garurumon in orderto protect Matt from the onslaught of aSeadramon. He would appear multiple times during the File Island arc, helping to fight Andromon and Mojyamon and aiding in the battle against Devimon. Later, on the continent of Server, Garurumon (like much of the Champion-level digimon) proved to be useless against the Ultimate-level Devimon. Etemon would ultimately be defeated by MetalGreymon, and after the ensuing chaos, the group was split up. This led to a series of events that led up to Matt encountering Joe at Digitamamon's diner, where Garurumon gained the ability to become his Ultimate form, WereGarurumon. Garurumon would appear several times throughout the series, but more often than not, his Ultimate and Mega forms proved to be more useful than his Champion one. At the end of the series, Matt and the other children had to return to the real world and leave their digimon behind. Digimon Adventure 02 Matt and Gabumon were reunited years later, only for Matt and the others to give up their Crest power in order to free the Harmonious Ones. Thus, Gabumon was left only with his ability to digivolve to Garurumon. Later, during the reign of the Digimon Emperor, Gabumon called the others to help him protect a village in the Digital World named Santa Caria; when the Control Spire there was cracked, Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon to help finish the battle. Garurumon would also help in the fight to free Agumon from the Emperor's control, but it took Raidramon to break the power of the Dark Spiral on MetalGreymon. His next appearance was later on, during the Digimon invasion of the real world around Christmas-time. Garurumon fought the digimon that crashed Matt's concert, and later, the digimon in Mexico, where he would digivolve into WereGarurumon again thanks to added power from Azulongmon. After this, Garurumon's final appearance would be when he digivolved to WereGarurumon to help fight SkullSatamon; however, the strain of being in the real world caused him to return to Rookie form. Gabumon gave up Azulongmon's power and returned to the digital world. Though Gabumon and Omnimon, two of his other forms, appeared again, Garurumon himself did not make another appearance. Digimon Savers When an Elecmon appeared in the real world, the DATS team pursued it in order to end the havoc it was causing. When they finally caught up to it, it Digivolved into a viral Garurumon, prompting Yoshino and Tohma to digivolve their own partners into Sunflowmon and Gaogamon. However, Masaru's interferance granted the offending digimon a chance to take out the two Champions and escape. Masaru chased Garurumon out of pride, having argued earlier with his partner, Agumon, and caught up to him, only to not stand a chance. Only when Agumon arrived to help him did the two make ammends, and Garurumon was reverted to a Digi-Egg thanks to GeoGreymon. Digimon Next A Garurumon was fighting an Ogremon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Others * Garurumon is one of many digimon available in Digimon World and Digimon World 2, as well as the Wonderswan games. * Garurumon is also a playable character in Digimon Rumble Arena 2, as the first digivolved form of Gabumon. * In addition, BlackGarurumon is playable as the digivolution of the viral "BlackGabumon," along with the Mega form, "BlackMetalGarurumon." This is one of two cases where the viral form of Garurumon, or his other forms, are referred to with the "Black" prefix. However, in the dub of Digimon Frontier, the viral WereGarurumon is called "ShadowWereGarurumon." Category:Champion Digimon Category:Fictional wolves Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family